Viaje
by Feyris Nyan
Summary: En busca de nuevas aventuras durante las vacaciones, Flippy, Cuddles, Splendid y Handy emprenden un viaje hacia un bosque que se dice que es peligroso. Pero no contaban con que también Flaky, Giggles, Lammy y Petunia habían tenido la misma idea que ellos, haciendo que todos se conocieran en una situación nada normal. ¿Qué pasará después de encontrarse de esa forma?
1. Preparativos

_Hello hello beibis~ __como ven, vuelvo con otra historia que se me pasó por la cabeza hace un par de semanas____. Resulta que me fui de viaje, y en el trayecto me aburría TANTO (D:) que empecé a imaginar mil y millones de situaciones que podían pasar en un viaje. Y de repente se me prendió el foco con todo su esplendor.  
¡Idea salvaje aparece!_

**___Espero que lo disfruten _**n.n

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Happy Tree Friends no es de mi autoría aunque ya quisiera. Pertenece al equipo de Mondo Media._

_**Fiction Rated:** T (aunque...creo que lo cambiaré a M con el paso del tiempo. No estoy segura, así que lo dejo ahí)_

_**Aviso/Advertencias:** l____os personajes están en su forma completamente humana. No reviven en ningún momento, por lo tanto tampoco mueren continuamente._

* * *

**Preparativos  
****Parte 1: ellos.****  
**

– Bien, entonces, si salimos…digamoss, a las 09:00 AM, entonces llegaríamos allá el sábado a las… ¿A qué hora? –preguntó el chico peli azul a uno con los brazos vendados. Este bufó, fastidiado.

– ¿A quién le importa? –contestó– Nadie nos espera, ni nos dieron un horario.

– Bah, yo solo preguntaba. Es más bien para organizarnos un poco mejor, ¿no crees? –Comentó.

– ¿Es en serio? –preguntó Handy arqueando una ceja– ¿Acaso acabo de escuchar que el soquete de Splendid dijo la palabra "organizarnos"? No puede ser.

– Cállate. –gruñó– No me…

– ¿Quieren callarse los dos por un rato? –bramó un peli verde, interrumpiendo la breve discusión– Déjenme pensar en cuál ruta podríamos tomar. Mientras tanto, tú –miró a Splendid– podrías hacer algo útil. La 151 es una buena opción, –se dirigió al chico de cabello anaranjado, más calmado– pero es más larga que la 208.

– Déjame ver el mapa. –murmuró.

La conversación entre los tres entes siguió durante un par de minutos más, llegando hasta pocos acuerdos, hasta que cierto chico rubio no mucho menor que ellos entró en escena. Es decir, en el comedor de la casa de Handy.  
Llevando un paquetito consigo, miró a los demás con curiosidad.

– Enano, ya ordenaste todo allá, ¿no? –dijo Flippy, quien a pesar de no haber levantado la cabeza, lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuddles sonrió de lado.

– Dicho y hecho. –contestó.

– ¿Las latas? –preguntó nuevamente.

– Sí. –

– ¿Equipo? –comentó Handy.

– Sep. –

– ¿Comida? –dijo Splendid.

– Seep. –agarró una papa frita y se la llevó a la boca.

– ¿El dinero? –

– Ajah. –

– ¡Bien! –exclamó el peli azul– Entonces, ya no falta nada ¿no?

– Se me hace que no. –murmuró Cud.

– Juntando detalles…ehh, ¿Flippy? –preguntó Handy. Todos miraron al ex militar.

–A ver. –murmuró, pensativo– Música, latas, comida, ruta, camioneta, dinero, ehrr… –gruñó con un lápiz en la boca– eso. Y los equipos de cada uno. –finalizó.

– Bah. –volvió a decir Splend– Entonces, ¿sólo falta eso? Cada uno puede prepararlo hoy y mañana a la mañana nos rajamos. –sonrió, satisfecho.

– Y al carajo todo. –acotó Handy, satisfecho. Cuddles festejó lanzándole el paquete de papas fritas.

– Perfecto. Ya quedamos así: a las 8 en punto –subrayó las palabras con sorna– los pasaré a buscar. Tengan el maldito equipo preparado ¿de acuerdo? No me importa cómo, pero el viernes antes de las 9 ya habremos salido de aquí. –aseguró. Luego miró al muchacho que estaba al costado derecho, y le dijo– Por una vez usas bien la cabeza, ¿eh? –rió.

Splendid le pegó en el brazo amistosamente. Todos sonrieron.

**Preparativos  
****Parte 2: ellas.**

Petunia largó una carcajada al mirar la prenda.

– ¡Eres imposible! –exclamó– ¿Es que a todos los lugares a los que vayas tienes que llevar este tipo de ropa interior? –casi le regañó a su mejor amiga.

– ¡Oye! No eres mi madre –Giggles hizo una mueca– De alguna forma van a aparecer personas del sexo masculino, ¿no es lo que siempre pasa? –rió infantilmente– Hay que estar preparada para todo.

– Eres imposible… –repitió la peli azul, volviendo a poner la tanguita rosada en la valija de la chica con pelo del mismo color. De pronto, se acordó– Ah, dijo Lammy que pongas 'protectores' en tu bolso. Creo que a ella no le quedaron. –

– De acuerdo. –contestó con una risita tonta. Tomando un par de paquetes (uno violeta y otro rojo) salió de la habitación.

Viendo como cerraba la puerta, Petunia suspiró y se acomodó su hebilla en forma de flor. Luego, cerró la cremallera de su bolso y salió también.  
Bajando las escaleras, pudo escuchar a dos chicas hablar.

– Yo creo que las azules son las mejores para ti –decía Giggles con el ceño fruncido.

– Si vamos al caso, en realidad ambas son buenas para mí. Pero estás hablando de ti. –la chica de pelo violeta, sentada en un sillón de madera con almohadones blancos, la señaló con el dedo– El paquete violeta es adecuado para tipas que usan _less_ día y noche –Giggles arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Crees que yo uso ese tipo de cosas? –se hizo la inocente. – Como si tú nunca hubieses usado… –contraatacó.

– ¡Ay por favor! ¡Ahora mismo estas usando hilo dental! –rió Lammy– Claro que usé también, pero creo que jamás voy a poder acostumbrarme. ¿Cómo diablos haces? –casi se indignó por no saber la respuesta.

– Pues, es raro que no lo hagas puesto que tienes un trasero grande –musitó la peli rosa, curiosa– ¿Es que nunca…? –

– ¡Giggles! –exclamó riéndose, antes de que pudiera terminar la oración.

– Esto, chicas… –dijo tímidamente una cuarta muchacha, sentada en el extremo de una mesa hogareña. Todas la miraron con curiosidad, olvidándose de la (absurda) discusión casi al instante.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Petunia, sentándose a la izquierda de la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué les parece… –dudó un poco, pero siguió– …el Lago Gesell? Papá me había sugerido ese lugar desde hace tiempo, dijo que es seguro. No lo conozco en realidad, pero…tú fuiste una vez, ¿cierto? –miró a Lammy.

– Es un buen lugar –asintió– Poca gente lo conoce, por lo que estaríamos tranquilas dentro de todo. Y si nos adentramos al bosque sería mucho mejor –Petunia hizo una mueca al escuchar eso– Además, no hay animales salvajes lo bastante cerca de donde acabas de decir. Es un excelente lugar –miró con aprobación a Flaky.

– No sé. Queda a un día de aquí y por lo que acabo de escuchar…es bosque. –la peli azul arrugó levemente la nariz.

– Vamos Pet, –la rosadita le palmeó el brazo– un poco de tierra no te hará daño. ¡No seas aguafiestas!

– Claro, porque el hecho de que no use bragas sexys con encaje todos los días quiere decir que soy una aguafiestas –se burló, riéndose.

– Cállate –dijo, con las mejillas levemente rojas– No tiene nada que ver. –murmuró fastidiada. Pero luego recuperó la compostura– Ey Flak, ¿quieres acompañarme a comprar unas cosas mañana? Te necesito a ti. –sonrió maliciosamente.

– Eh…pues… –titubeó. Se le hacía raro, generalmente iba con Petunia o Lammy a hacer esas cosas– Claro. –sonrió.

– Voy con ustedes –dijo la peli azul.

– Me uno al club –bromeó la peli violeta– Volviendo al tema inicial…ya están todas las cosas aquí, y sus bolsos en el living.

– Cierto –asintió una.

– Petunia, vamos en tu auto, quedamos en que tú manejas. Sabes cómo hacerlo. –

– Obvio. –la nombrada sonrió de lado.

– Flaky, tú tienes el presupuesto de cada una. Eres hábil en eso. P_or favor_ que no se te olvide traerlo el viernes –casi suplicó, aunque no era necesario.

– _Without a hitch_.(*) –recitó en inglés sabiendo que la entenderían, con una pequeña sonrisa. A veces era olvidadiza, pero dio por supuesto que se acordaría.

– Giggles, ten lista la comida en tu casa. Vas a ser la primera en subir a ese auto…después de Petunia, claro. –sonrió tontamente– Después va a pasar por ti –señaló a Flaky con un lápiz con el que estaba anotando lo dicho– y después vienen por aquí. ¿_Cappicchi_? –dijo, con acento italiano.

– Perfecto. –Giggles palmeó una vez, con alegría– Entonces, nos veremos pasado mañana. –miró a Flaky– O bien, mañana a las…9:00, pasaré por tu casa. ¿Sí?

– Está bien. –asintió.

– ¿A qué hora prefieres que vengamos por aquí el viernes? Sugiero que ya a las 8 todas estemos aquí. –dijo Petunia.

– Es buena hora. No va a haber tanto tráfico. –comentó Lammy.

– Entonces… ¿A Gesell? –preguntó Flaky.

– A Gesell. –aprobó Giggles. Lammy mostró su acuerdo sonriendo.

– No veo por qué no. –suspiró Petunia finalmente. Todas rieron.

**~Fin del capítulo~**

* * *

_(*) Without a hitch._ Si alguno/a conoce HTF tan bien como yo, tal vez reconocerá esa frase que en realidad es el titulo de uno de los videos de esta serie. Es aquella en donde está Flaky manejando, y al reconocer a Flippy al costado de la ruta 'haciendo dedo' se imagina varias situaciones de terror que la llevan a la muerte. :v

**_Pronto volveré con el segundo capítulo. Lo tengo por ahí, listo para ser revisado y publicado. No puedo hacerlo ahora porque casi no me queda tiempo, señoras y señores. Es más, tendría que estar en el colegio ahora xD_**  
**_Dejar un comentario es gratis, y realza la imaginación de esta inútil aspirante a escritora :'D_**

**-Miau-**


	2. Viajando

**Viajando.  
Parte 1. Ellos.**

**_Hey! Hey! __Say a prayer!  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh ~_**

La música de rock sonaba a todo volumen por la carretera casi vacía, sólo ocupada por ellos. Los cuatro compañeros iban volando a casi 120 kilómetros por hora. Se sabía que el que iba manejando no eran Flippy ni Cuddles, pues ellos habrían ido como mucho a 100 km/h. "La precaución era vital" según Flippy.  
La noche anterior habían jugado un –aburrido– partido de póker, en la que se fue haciendo cada vez más interesante en cuanto comenzaron a apostar inútilmente el dinero que tenían, prendas para hacer cuando llegaran al lugar indicado (como lo que le tocó a Cuddles: bañarse desnudo en el lago a las 5 de la madrugada, hora en la que el agua se enfriaba como hielo), y hasta los lugares que iban a ocupar cada uno en la camioneta, y al final quedaron así: Handy manejaría, cosa en la que era un experto, a pesar de tener los brazos vendados (debido a un no tan reciente accidente); Cuddles sería su copiloto («_Nada mal mi puesto_.» había pensado); y Flippy y Splendid irían en la parte de atrás junto con un par de cajas y un bolso con comida para el viaje que duraría 24 horas. Como los bolsos y el equipaje necesario iban en un compartimiento 'oculto' de la camioneta, todos viajaban bastante cómodos. Mientras los que iban atrás cantaban con energía las canciones que iban pasando en el mp3 que ambos habían preparado, piloto y copiloto iban adelante hablando de cosas triviales.

Al salir de la ciudad con el vehículo negro del ex militar casi a las 09:00 de la mañana (cierta personita llamada Splendid se había dormido), los chicos se habían puesto de muy buen humor. Las esperadas vacaciones al fin habían llegado, y sorpresivamente a todos les habían dado el mismo plazo en el trabajo para disfrutarlas: 60 días.

Por lo que salir de la inmunda ciudad por un tiempo no había sido mala idea. Desde hace tiempo los cuatro se habían planteado hacer un no tan largo viaje a algún lugar en donde no molestaran ni pudieran ser molestados. Todos aprobaron la idea de Flippy cuando éste había sugerido del bosque en el Lago Gesell, ya que era un buen lugar. La muy mala información y el chisme de que animales salvajes (como osos y alces) rondaban en ese lugar habían recorrido la mayor parte de la población, haciendo que la gente tomara precauciones estúpidas y dejara de inmediato ir por esos lugares.  
Sin embargo, Cuddles sabía que no era así, ya que muchas veces había ido con sus padres a acampar por allí, y lejos de ser aterrador era tranquilo y apacible, casi como un paraíso.

Y ahí estaban ellos, en medio de la desierta ruta 208 (si, al final decidieron ir por esa), en medio de la nublada tarde, en mitad de la canción de _30 STM_ (*). Los dos de atrás les gritaron a los de adelante que le subieran drásticamente el volumen cuando comenzaron a sentir que 'la buena música' empezaba. Justo estaban cantando a todo pulmón el final.

– ¡HEY, HEY! ¡Say a prayer!  
– Ooooh oooh oooh oooh!

**¡This is a fight to the death!**

Al terminar, los chicos comenzaron a reír de euforia, y fue en ese entonces que Cuddles notó que la luz del sol alumbraba nuevamente. Las nubes se estaban dispersando.

– He, –Exclamó, sacando la cabeza y un brazo por la ventanilla– dame una _Sprite_ Flip.

– Ahí te va. –El peli verde le lanzó una lata desde donde estaba, no muy fuerte.

Pero a la velocidad a la que iban, sumado al poco habilidoso Cuddles para atrapar cosas al aire, el pequeño envase pasó de largo de sus manos y golpeó su cara, para luego impactar contra el pavimento con un sonoro ruido metálico, haciendo que explotara al instante.  
Sin que Handy se enterara de nada, la camioneta siguió alejándose a toda velocidad. Los tres miraron cómo la destrozada lata se perdía a lo lejos, y mientras Splendid largaba una carcajada, Flippy miró a Cuddles con curiosidad, tratando de no tentarse.

– Serás imbécil –espetó el rubio, sobándose la frente hinchada– Dámela en la mano. –gruñó.

– Bueno. –dijo, con una sonrisita falsa de inocencia, pero aún tratando de no reírse. Cuidadosamente le dio otra, y volvió a sentarse.

Sacando otra lata (esta vez de cerveza) vaciló, pero la abrió y tomó un trago. La música había bajado, haciendo que un silencio interrumpido por el viento se filtrara por el ambiente cálido.

– ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar en cuál es tu tipo de chica? –musitó Splendid de repente.

– ¿Qué? –por un momento no entendió que dijo, pero después preguntó– ¿A qué te refieres? –Arqueó una ceja.

– Tu tipo de chica o mujer ideal, –repitió– sus características, físicas o personales.

– Eh…la verdad, no lo había pensado. –musitó, pensativo– No, la verdad es que no lo sé. Di las tuyas. –No le importaba lo que pensara Splendid en realidad, pero ya qué.

– Las bajitas y atrevidas son mi estilo –dijo, casi con una sonrisa orgullosa– No me importa tanto el color de piel y el pelo, pero si tuviera que elegir…me gustaría una blanca con cabello rubio, o algo así. –por alguna razón a Flippy le molestó esto que dijo.

– Lo único que te faltaba decir era "que tenga ojos azules, nariz respingada, labios rojos, etcétera blabla" –se burló. Estúpidos estereotipos.

– En realidad no, pero bueno. ¿Y bien? –le preguntó con obviedad, más el chico no entendió– Tu tipo. –aclaró.

Antes de contestar, bebió un trago de su bebida. Pero abruptamente dejó de sentir la velocidad a la que iban y escuchó el chillido de una frenada. Se sujetó de alguna parte mientras -aún sentado- se miraba la camisa: parte de la cerveza se había derramado en ella.  
Furioso, miró al origen de los hechos.

– ¿Qué carajos te pasa? –le exclamó a Handy, corriendo la ventanilla trasera– ¿Quieres matarnos o qué?

– Lo siento –dijo este, saliendo de la cabina– pero tuve que hacer un par de cambios. Nos estamos por quedar sin nafta.

– ¿…Y no se te ocurrió cargar antes? –preguntó Splendid descreído– ¿Significa que nos vamos a quedar aquí en medio de una ruta en la que no pasa nadie? –casi lloriqueó.

– No. –Contestó directamente– Se me ocurrió cargar 'la energía' en unas botellas que hay abajo. _Con su permiso_. –Dijo, haciendo que los dos se bajaran de la parte trasera un tanto confundidos. A continuación sacó la alfombra en donde estaban sentados los chicos, y abrió una puertita en donde estaban las cosas guardadas. Revolviendo un poco, sacó dos botellas grandes llenas de un líquido visiblemente inflamable– Estas cosas deben de tenerse a mano, aprendan novatos. –se burló. Su pelo -no tan largo- se agitó cuando un auto pasó corriendo a su lado.

Cuando terminó de cargar, todos subieron y nuevamente comenzaron a andar. El camino ahora era una larga subida de 70 metros, y cuando estaban comenzando a subirla con un poco de lentitud, Handy notó algo extraño más adelante.

– ¿Qué está haciendo ese auto? –dijo, sorprendido.

Ni Flippy, ni Splendid, ni Cuddles habían ignorado el hecho de que se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta de Handy.  
Un auto Ford Kuga 4x4, rojo, el mismo que había pasado por el costado de Handy, al casi terminar de subir por la pendiente (iba en la misma dirección que ellos) se había detenido por unos momentos y sorpresivamente estaba bajando a toda velocidad…en reversa. Fuertes y constantes bocinazos se escuchaban a medida que se acercaban, provenían de aquél auto.  
Todos supieron al instante que, si ellos no se movían, con seguridad iba a atropellarlos.

– ¡Muévenos! –rugió Flippy.

Sin perder tiempo y mirando a todos lados, Handy condujo la camioneta hacia un costado de la ruta, tratando de no pisar alguna planta pinchuda que desinflara las ruedas.

– ¡Mierda! –se escuchó de Cuddles. Estaba asustado.

– Tranquilízate, va a pasar de largo. –le murmuró el piloto.

– Espero que choque, ¡que imbécil! –gritó Slpendid– ¿Justo ahora nos tiene que tocar un estúpido que haga semejante idiotada? –preguntó, sin esperar respuesta.

Algo que nunca se habrían esperado, era que, cuando el peligro pasó al costado derecho con velocidad alarmante, no era un imbécil riendo a carcajadas el que manejaba. Alcanzaron a ver al volante una mujer de cabello azul junto a otras más, gritando algo que (aunque ninguno entendió lo que decían) les dio a entender que no estaban haciendo eso a propósito.  
Se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos, confundidos totalmente. ¿Qué había sido eso?

* * *

**Viajando.  
Parte 2. Ellas.**

**_Ohh ohh like an overdose ~_**

Las chicas también 'corrían' con música a todo volumen, solo que el estilo era…diferente.  
Mientras Petunia manejaba tocando algunos pocos bocinazos al compás de la canción de _Little Daylight _(**), Lammy y Giggles cantaban con verdadera alegría contagiosa. Flaky reía con esto, pero no cantaba a gritos, sino que miraba como su cabello se agitaba con fuerza al sentirse el viento pasar rápidamente por las ventanillas bajadas. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tararear esa canción que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando la canción terminó, Giggles sacó de un canastito una botella de agua con dos vasitos. Sirvió el líquido y pasó un vaso hacia atrás.

– ¡Fah! –dijo, sintiendo una gota de sudor en la mejilla– Cantar apasionadamente me cansa… –bebió un trago.

– Tal vez si afinaras un poco la voz no te cansarías tanto –le dijo la conductora riendo, con intención de molestarla.

– Petunia, cierra la boca. –gruñó entre dientes la peli rosa, aún así sonriendo.

– Hey… ¿Quieres? –le preguntó Flaky a Lammy, enseñándole el vaso con agua.

– Esas cosas no se preguntan. –le contestó ella, con una sonrisa.

Ninguna había pensado en su vida cotidiana desde que habían salido de la ciudad, ese mismo viernes a las 9:30 de la mañana. El auto de Flaky, un Ford Kuga 4x4 tan rojo como su cabello, había sido elegido para el viaje que tanto habían esperado las chicas desde que se lo habían propuesto entre sí, a mitad de año. Como pocas veces habían tenido oportunidad de salir juntas debido al trabajo, universidad, familia o algo imprevisto en horarios desiguales, todas aprobaron la idea de salir de la ciudad por un tiempo para tomar un merecido descanso de tanto auto o persona idiota suelta en las calles.

El día anterior habían comprado un poco de ropa de verano entre todas, ya que Lammy había consultado por internet (bendito internet) las temperaturas que harían en aquellos días. No fue tan grande la sorpresa al saber que no haría menos de 30 grados en más de un mes, por lo que le avisó a Giggles para que ésta a su vez le avisara a Petunia y a Flaky. De ahí que la rosita invitara 'sutilmente' a la pelirroja de compras sin decirle tal información, ya que si le decía directamente sabía que iría a comprarse ropa ella misma sin decirle nada a ninguna.  
No es que Giggles y Petunia odiaran su forma de vestir, pero en esos momentos habían tratado de animarla a que usara cosas más frescas y femeninas, no tan sueltas. A Flak no le gustaba mostrar las curvas que había heredado de su prominente madre, pero gracias a sus amigas se había animado a probarse algunas cosas aquella mañana del jueves.  
Se había animado a comprarlas, también. Aunque no contaba con que iban a ir a un lugar que muy pocas veces frecuentaba…y las maldijo por eso.

Al terminar con todo, habían cargado todas las cosas ahí en el extenso baúl, por lo que también viajaban bastante cómodas a pesar del sofocante sol.

– Ey, mira eso –dijo Giggles, soltando esa risita de una forma que solo ella hacía.

– ¡Guau! –dijo Petunia– Tenías razón, tal vez debí ponerme otro escote. –largó una carcajada.

Lammy se había arrimado un poco para ver lo que le había provocado curiosidad con las palabras de la peli azul.

– Vaya, ¡aquí llueven hombres! –se burló, viendo cómo se acercaban a la camioneta negra.

– Trata de no parar, estamos enfrente de una pendiente… –avisó la pelirroja.

– Que aguafiestas. –murmuró la peli rosa, haciendo una especie de puchero.

Alcanzaron a ver a la camioneta de cerca parada a un costado, cuando pasaron al lado a casi 100 km/h. Petunia había bajado un poco la velocidad sin que se notara para ver a 3 "Adonis" apoyados en las puertas, así como Lammy los había llamado. Uno de cabello verde, otro de celeste (¿o azul?), y otro de naranja. "Tienen un buen físico" babeaba Giggles. Pasaron de largo por al lado del peli naranja, sin detenerse, aunque más de una hubiera querido hacerlo.

Pero cuando justo habían recorrido casi toda la pendiente de la que había hablado la menor de las jóvenes, abruptamente Petunia notó un problema que, se dio cuenta, iba a ponerlas en total peligro a todas si no lo solucionaba rápido. Dejó de sonreír al instante.

– ¿Eh? –exclamó, con un dejo de sorpresa– Esto…qué… –mientras bajaba la voz distraídamente, movía los cambios con fuerza y trataba de forcejear con la llave del encendido, más no podía.

– ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Flaky con nerviosismo, a la vez que tenía una sensación rara en el estómago.

– Esta cosa…se paró… –la confusión se notaba en su voz– no se mueve… –musitó, con los ojos muy abiertos– Chicas… –miró hacia atrás. Su cara era la viva imagen del desconcierto.

Su pánico contagió casi de inmediato a las demás, sobre todo a Flaky. Ésta empezó a tartamudear algo inentendible, mientras Lammy abría más los ojos y Giggles le sacudía levemente el hombro, preguntando qué le ocurría. Pero no tuvieron que pensar ni esperar mucho para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba: justo cuando habían recorrido toda la pendiente y llegaron al final, por alguna razón inexplicable el vehículo se había detenido sorpresivamente, y el motor se apagó. Aunque girara una y mil veces la llave, Petunia no podía encenderlo.  
Ni mucho menos podía detener el hecho de que ahora estaban bajando de reversa con velocidad alarmante, sin control.

– ¡SUJENTENSE! –gritó con histeria a la vez que trataba de frenar de alguna forma. Sujetó el volante para no hacer un movimiento que las llevara directo a alguna maniobra peligrosa que las matara.

– ¡Para esta mierda ahora! –chilló Giggles, mirando adelante cómo se alejaban de donde estaban.

– ¡NO PUEDO! –los gritos la ponían más nerviosa e histérica de lo que ya estaba. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y palideció al instante– ¡Mierda!

– ¡Petunia! –Exclamó Flaky.

– ¡Joder! –dijo Lammy, no tan histérica. Pasó medio cuerpo rápidamente a los asientos delanteros, y comenzó a tocar botones (que, sin darse cuenta, eran los que controlaban la radio) y a mover la palanca de cambios, sin resultado– ¡¿Pero qué mierda hiciste?!

– ¡Nada!

– ¡¿Y por qué no se detiene?! –preguntó sin esperar respuesta. Tocó la bocina con insistencia.

– ¡El auto de atrás! ¡PETUNIA! –Gritó la pelirroja.

– ¡Ya lo vi! –gruñó esta.

Flaky empezó a gritar, y como una cadena, las restantes hicieron lo mismo. Justo fue ahí cuando pasaron volando al lado unos hombres parados en una camioneta negra, mientras ellas le pedían auxilio con los gritos y los ojos.

* * *

Ninguno había pasado por alto las reacciones.

– Creo que… –murmuró el rubio– no lo hacían con intención de chocarnos.

– Da la vuelta Handy, –ordenó el peli verde– hay que ir a ayudarlas, ¡vamos!

– ¿Cómo pretendes que lo hagamos? –dijo él, dando la vuelta apresurado– Qué…¿eran mujeres?

– Si, y más de dos. –ignoró la primera pregunta, sin dejar de pensar en cómo podrían a evitar ese desastre.

**~Fin del capítulo~**

* * *

(*) _30 Seconds To Mars_ es una banda de rock. La canción que escuchan ellos se llama '_Conquistador_', para aquella persona que quiera meterse aún más en la historia :) la recomiendo mucho.  
(**) _Little Daylight - Overdose_ se llama la canción que escuchan las chicas, recomiendo escucharla también. Pueden buscar la versión de "Twice as Nice remix" que me gusta aún más que la original.

**¡HERE BITCHES! El segundo capítulo~ dicho y hecho.  
Tengo que añadir que me divertí bastante haciéndolo, imaginando los detalles y las caras de cada uno xD en fin, de eso se trata hacer historias, ¿no?  
Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, es más, acá contesto tres que me dejaron:  
**

**worldotaku2013: **Me alegra que te haya encantado n.n acá está el segundo, muchas gracias por tu review**  
HTF: **"Giggles es la segunda puta" AHAHAHAH, wtf, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste :B**  
Mari: **Si, suele pasar u_u estúpida escuela, no me deja tiempo para nada. Te comento que si, se encontrarán los 8 en el siguiente capítulo, habrán problemas también, y pensaré en poner _pairings_. No diré mucho más porque sé que arruinaría la historia mortalmente xD ¡Gracias por tu review!

Ah...algo que me olvidé comentar. Aquí, en esta historia, ninguno de los personajes se conoce entre sí. Es decir, los chicos no conocen a las chicas, y viceversa.

**¡Nos leemos en la próxima queridos lectores!**  
**-Miau-**


	3. Encuentro sorpresivo

**Encuentro sorpresivo.**  
**Parte 1: Todos y todas.**

– Señoritas, ¿están bien? –dijo con voz preocupada un chico de pelo verde con atuendo algo militar, acercándose a ellas– ¿Les ha ocurrido algo? –

– Oh, sí, claro que sí, no se preocupe, es…estamos bien, –comenzó a balbucear la de pelo corto y rosa, moviendo sus manos– de hecho, estábamos…saliendo del auto paaraa ver qué…pasó, sí, eso. –tartamudeó un poco tontamente, esbozando una sonrisa.

– Bueno, a mí no me parece que estén muy bien que digamos…podrían haber muerto. –agregó un rubio con ojos celestes, saliendo de la cabina. Un par de miradas se posaron en él: la de la que tenía pelo corto, curiosa, y la del de atuendo de militar, dura. "_La intención es tranquilizarlas, idiota" _ tuvo ganas de decirle este.

– No se preocupe, solamente…creo que tuvimos un ''pequeño'' fallo en el auto. –dijo la mujer alta de cabello azulado, separándose del auto en el que estaba apoyada– No sé qué pasó. –casi gruñó al decir esto.

– Esto…¿no quieren que las llevemos a algún hospital cercano? ¿Están todas bien? –el de cabello naranja parecía dispuesto a hacerlo.

– Sí, de verdad. –dijo la peli azul, mirando a sus amigas. Una de las que abrazaba a otra chica asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Y ella? –el 'militar' señaló a la pelirroja abrazada, la única a la que no le había visto la cara.

– Hey… –la peli violeta sacudió levemente la melena de la rojita. Susurró un nombre que ellos no alcanzaron a escuchar.

– Está bien. –los tranquilizó la mujer alta– Se asusta con facilidad, es…no se preocupen, de verdad. –sonrió.

«_ Nada mal _» pensó, cuando los vio bien. Mientras la pelirroja se apartaba tímidamente, todos suspiraron disimuladamente de alivio al ver que era cierto que estaban bien…físicamente al menos.

– Lamentamos esto, realmente. –dijo la peli violeta, con voz apenada– Pero…¿pueden ayudarnos? –

* * *

**Ellas: ****Minutos**** antes.**

_Los gritos seguían saliendo de las bocas de ellas a la par que bajaban. El miedo se había filtrado en cada célula del cerebro, así como la desesperación por vivir._

_Por breves milisegundos imágenes indescriptibles se formaron en las mentes aterrorizadas, mostrando sus organismos destruidos junto con sangre y muchas dolorosas heridas a lo largo de sus maltrechos cuerpos._

_El fuerte chirrido de las ruedas que frenaban contra el pavimento se hizo escuchar incluso desde la distancia.  
El silencio que siguió después era un grandísimo contraste con lo que pasaba hace pocos momentos._

_Las chicas simplemente se habían quedado paralizadas en cuanto se detuvo el auto. De hecho, ninguna se lo había esperado: Petunia con el volante en mano y llave, expresión aterrada, y un pie en el freno; Giggles con las piernas tensadas, las manos agarradas a los costados la cuerina del asiento, y ojos muy abiertos; Flaky hecha casi un ovillo, aferraba su cabeza fuertemente, con ojos llenos de lágrimas; Lammy con medio cuerpo adelante, el cinturón de seguridad enredado en el mismo brazo que le clavaba las uñas en la pierna izquierda de Giggles, y con la boca abierta. Después de unos segundos, cada una de las muchachas volvió a respirar en cuanto se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban._

_Inspirando hondo, la peli azul miró a las demás con expresión de disculpa, pero luego soltó una leve risita. _

– _¿Están todas bien? –dijo, aún nerviosa– Eh…ya, ya está. _

– _No me digas, genio. –gruñó Lammy, volviendo a su posición original– Por algo dijimos que eras la mejor conductora. –replicó, con puro sarcasmo. Respiró hondo, tratando de relajarse._

– _Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, –se enojó– ni siquiera sé porque se detuvo._

– _Entonces, busquemos una explicación lógica para esto que acaba de pasar. ¿Cómo es que se paró el auto, y cuando estábamos A PUNTO DE CHOCAR con algo de ahí atrás pudiste frenarlo repentinamente? –preguntó Giggles mirándola fijamente._

– _¿No escuchas lo que digo? Dije que no lo sé. –espetó._

– _Mira nada más, has hecho llorar a tu amiga. –replicó Lammy, aunque en realidad no lo decía en serio._

– _¿Qué? –miró con sorpresa hacia atrás– ¿Flaky? –con razón le parecía que faltaba alguien en aquél auto. La pelirroja se había mantenido silenciosa, las lágrimas en sus ojos negros se desbordaron._

_Lammy la abrazó, colocándole la cabeza en su prominente pecho, intentando consolarla. De paso, intentaba ocultar una sonrisa entre su pelo._

– _Ya está, ya está, tranquila, no es para tanto. –murmuró, como si de una madre se tratara– Ya pasó. –dijo. La joven no contestó, se había quedado muda del miedo._

– _Dale esto. –comentó Petunia, dándole un pañuelo oscuro– Tranquilízate Flaky. –en realidad, no podía culparla. Claro que todas se habían asustado mortalmente, pero desde siempre había tenido un carácter sensible, por no decir que sentimentalmente era la más débil de las cuatro. O quizás ella era una maldita insensible_

– _¿Les vieron las caras a esos chicos? –dijo Giggles con un dejo nervioso– Parecían más asustados que nosotras. –rió, dejando que esa sensación de la risa la relajara un poco. La peli violeta también se carcajeó, haciendo vibrar su torso._

– _Creo que…quiero bajarme… –habló por fin la pelirroja, su voz algo quebrada se ahogaba en el cuerpo de su amiga._

– _Está bien, abre la puerta. –indicó Lammy soltándola._

– _Yo también me bajo. –musitaron a la vez las de adelante._

_Sin ningún tipo de acuerdo, todas abrieron sus respectivas puertas. Lammy le dio la vuelta al auto para ayudar a Flaky (quien sólo había sacado las piernas), Giggles se apoyó en el vehículo, respirando profundamente el aire un poco cálido; Petunia consultó su celular haciendo una visera con una mano sobre sus ojos, el sol le molestaba._

_17:11 hs. Se sorprendió ante esto, el viaje en parte se le había hecho algo corto. Había pensado en que iba a ser un martirio el estar sentada conduciendo todo el tiempo, excepto cuando paraban en alguna estación de servicio para tomar algo y cargar combustible. Pero, ahora que se daba cuenta, la compañía de sus amigas la había relajado al máximo, permitiendo que sus pensamientos sobre un viaje tortuoso de 24 horas se esfumasen en alguna parte de su ser. Ella sonrió agradeciéndole mentalmente a sus amigas. Finalmente se relajó, inspirando y exhalando lentamente._

_Escuchó un motor acercarse hacia donde estaban, y de inmediato abrió los ojos, sorprendida._

– _Adivina adivinador… –dijo Giggles._

_Una camioneta negra se paró a 5 metros de ellas, a la vez que dos hombres se bajaban sin dificultad de la parte de atrás. Las chicas no dijeron nada, pero más de una tuvo ganas de babear ante los personajes masculinos que estaban enfrente de ellas. Se podía decir que casi se olvidaron de porque estaban ahí._

– _Señoritas, ¿están bien? –_

* * *

**Nombres**

Flaky suspiró.

Nunca se había imaginado aquello: su auto casi matándolas, averiado en medio del viaje, junto a un hombre reparándolo y 3 más hablando con sus amigas. Miró la hora, 17:34 hs.

No es que sintiera aversión hacia nadie, más bien su timidez desde nacimiento le impedía hacer algo útil, según ella. Le habría encantado tener un carácter parecido -no igual- al de sus amigas, para así poder hablar con ellos, hacer amistades y esas cosas. A pesar de que estaba a menos de 10 metros de ellos, apenas se presentaron se había mantenido callada y un poco apartada, mientras miraba algunas plantas y árboles al costado de la ruta, esos que indicaban que se estaban acercando a Gessell.

Si bien sabía que ella era la más bajita de las cuatro, se inquietó un poco cuando _ellos_ estuvieron enfrente al bajarse de la camioneta. De ahí que se había tensado como una niña pequeña, apretando disimuladamente el brazo de Lammy. Eran 4 compañeros como ellas, pero las contexturas físicas, movimientos, pensamientos y actitudes no eran parecidas en nada entre sí.  
Claro que sabía que acababa de conocerlos, era normal no saber cómo eran, ni siquiera sus nombres, pero aún así…No, sus pensamientos se confundían, se mezclaban como líneas irregulares. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar.

– ¡Ey! Hola, ¿por qué tan apartada una muchachita como usted? –escuchó una voz masculina a su espalda.

– ¡Ah! eh…h-hola… –tartamudeó dándose la vuelta. Aquél chico de pelo color cielo la había agarrado desprevenida. ¿Cómo era que había dicho que se llamaba?

– No te preocupes, que no te haré nada –bromeó él, viendo su rostro nervioso– Aunque creo que ya lo sabes, mi nombre es Splendid Kent. –sonrió, intentando trasmitirle confianza– Y el tuyo es… –

– Flaky, yo…mi nombre e-es Flaky...Scarlet. –Contestó, devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

– ¿De verdad están bien? –se exasperó uno.

Petunia se había quedado hablando con el atractivo Flippy y el rubito Cuddles de lo sucedido junto a Giggles. Por alguna razón el chico sentía que los ojos de las mujeres brillaban más de lo normal, pero no le importó demasiado. Ambos fueron totalmente amables con ellas, les preguntaron varias veces si de verdad estaban bien.

Ambas mujeres se esforzaban un poco para tratar de disimular el hecho de que –literalmente– babeaban ante esos aromas varoniles de ellos. Les atraían intensamente como flores a las mariposas, pero por supuesto no dijeron ni opinaron nada de aquello, aún tenían sus modales.

– La verdad es que no, –confesó Petunia– simplemente todavía estoy un poco nerviosa, pero estoy mucho más tranquila ahora que... –frenó abruptamente, casi se le escapa lo que estaba por decir

– Pero bueno, les agradecemos muchísimo su ayuda. De verdad, gracias por ayudarnos con esta cosa. –volvió a decir Giggles, refiriéndose al auto con el pulgar. Ya se los habían agradecido al menos 10 veces

– Realmente no hay problema, señorita… –comenzó a decir Flippy, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo– Eh… –frunció el ceño levemente. Cuddles también se dio cuenta, y se sonrojó.

**¿Cómo habían podido ser tan estúpidos?**

Los cuatro se quedaron inmersos en un silencio incómodo durante un momento, para después ser interrumpido por carcajadas nerviosas.

– Yo…nosotros, perdonen –Comenzó a balbucear el rubio.

– No te preocupes –dijo entre risitas la de pelo rosa, más avergonzada que ellos– M-mi nombre es Giggles. Kaname Giggles. –se presentó, extendiendo su mano con gesto infantil.

– Yo soy Rachelle Petunia, un gusto. –sonrió la peli azul, haciendo lo mismo pero de manera más adulta.

– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Flippy Fliqceth. –dijo, estrechando la mano de una suavemente. Sintió la piel suave y algo fría de la peliazul, y le recorrió una leve sensación de electricidad en las entrañas. ¿Hace cuánto que había tocado la piel de una mujer por última vez?

– Cuddles Rabbit, un placer conocerlas. –casi exclamó con entusiasmo– Lindo nombre el tuyo, Giggles –comentó como si la conociera desde hace años, estrechando la mano de la misma.

– Oh… –titubeó ella por el elogio– ¡Gracias! –dijo, con una gran sonrisa. Comenzaba a agradarle ese chico

Después de esa presentación poco común (e incómoda), trataron de abordar un tema después de que se presentara el chico de pelo anaranjado, el mismo que trataba de arreglar el problema del auto de Flaky.

– Buenas tardes, yo soy Handy Lee –dijo, slgo serio– un gusto. –se marchó sin decir nada más.

« _¿Qué le pasará? _» se preguntó Petunia, consternada. Parecía un poco molesto

– No le den mucha importancia –dijo Flippy, viendo que ambas se quedaron extrañadas– a veces tiene ese humor. –explicó escuetamente. De repente, se acordó de algo.

* * *

– Que tal –dijo la última muchacha, después de escuchar el nombre del peliazul–. Mi nombre es Lammy Michaela, un gusto –esto último sonó casi seductor.

– Que lindo nombre –sonrió él, sin percatarse de aquello.

– Muchas gracias –rió.

– No sé si te lo dijeron, pero…espera, ¿cuántos años tienes? –Lammy hizo un sonido de exasperación ante esa pregunta.

– Pues… –dudó– Esas cosas no se dicen. –sonrió. Parecía su frase favorita.

– Entonces adivinaré…ehm, ¿25? –tiró a propósito.

– ¡22! –se indignó.

– ¿Ves? No era difícil adivinarlo, de hecho, realmente pareces de 22. –dijo Splendid con una sonrisita. Lammy se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había caído en esa estúpida trampa.

– Si…bueno, esto, no me presentaron a tus amigos, –dijo ella, cambiando de tema– ¿cómo se llaman?

– Ven, te los presento… – « _¿Por qué de repente es que cada uno se fue por su lado? Ningún ser humano hace ese tipo de cosas, sólo nosotros._ » pensó él.

Que idiotada.

**~Fin del capítulo~**

* * *

**Realmente lamento haberme tardado un poco con esto, a pesar de haber dicho (casi prometido) que lo publicaría en pocos días.  
No hay muchas ganas de dar excusas, pero para aquellas personas que leyeron y se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, creo que sí la merecen:  
últimamente no estuve con las pilas que al principio le había puesto a la historia, no quiero defraudarlos, en absoluto. Pero...resulta que falleció alguien a quien quería mucho y bueno, no tuve tiempo para nada, simplemente me dejó devastada. En verdad, pocas cosas me hacen más feliz que escribir, asi que lo siento.**

**¡Pero! aquí está, tercer capítulo. Perdonen de verdad si no le puse muchas ganas al ponerme a escribir nuevamente y s completarlo...puedo estar segura que, aunque me tarde, el cuarto va a estar más interesante ^^**

**Agradezco mucho, MUCHÍSIMO, el apoyo (sean los comentarios, o las visitas) de ustedes, queridos lectores, ya que me dieron mil y un motivos para continuar con esto. Mis Señoritas Imaginaciones se los agradecen, y les regalan abrazos y chocolates con almendras ~**

**Feyris Nyan los quiere, criaturitas del seyor *-* ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**

**-Miau-**


	4. Horas Predeterminadas

**¡Muy buenas, criaturitas del seyor!  
(si, estuve viendo demasiados videos de ElrubiusOMG)**

**Vengo con un nuevo capitulo :D disculpen la tardanza y las molestias ocasionadas por estos dos meses. Pero todo tiene un motivo...el mío fue la patética, traicionera, maldita, recalcada, escuela. Si, se nota cuánto la odio. Pero bueno, estuve estudiando y sacando materias hasta hace un par de días. ¡Cuánto me alegré de haber terminado este período de Diciembre! Pude volver a dibujar y escribir (casi) tranquila :'D**

**AVISO que puede ser un poco confuso esto por las fechas y demás, y tal vez aburrido...pero la parte emocionante llegará en los capítulos que le siguen a este, lo prometo. Si tienen alguna duda, pueden dejarme un review y con gusto contestaré a las incógnitas.**

******En fin...disfruten la lectura n.n**

* * *

**Horas predeterminadas**

**Viernes 10/01  
18:16 PM.**

– ¡Insisto, creo que podríamos habernos quedado un poco más! –repitió Giggles– Bueno, a pesar de todo... –musitó, sintiendo una gran vergüenza al recordar lo sucedido hace menos de una hora.

– Entendemos tu punto de vista, Giggles –musitó Lammy– Es más, se puede decir que al menos casi todas estamos de acuerdo. –a la chica no se le escapó la palabra.

– ¿_Casi_? –frunció el ceño.

– Si, no te olvides de "La Señorita Scarlet" –se rió la peli lila.

– ¡Oh si! Monja por naturaleza. –se burló la rosita.

– ¡E-ey! Que sea virgen a mis casi 20 años no significa que sea así por siempre… –se exasperó la chica con las mejillas levemente rojas.

– No es malo que seas virgen Flaky –intervino Petunia, quién no estaba muy concentrada en la charla hasta ese momento– no muchas mujeres que rondan los 20 son tan…cómo decirlo, "puras", cómo tú. Es más, se puede decir que [teniendo en cuenta la época en la que estamos] es algo así como un récord. –sonrió.

– En cierta forma es así. –asintió Lammy. Flaky la miró con curiosidad– No te preocupes, sabes que nos reímos contigo, no de ti. –sonrió– Además…así como consideramos a Giggles una infantil –la conductora largó una carcajada– y a Petunia una loca obsesiva –la risa de la mujer se cortó de repente, reemplazada por la de su copiloto–, a ti te consideramos una especie de erizo con respecto al sexo: no dejas que nadie del otro sexo se te acerque con esas intenciones.

– Eso era hasta que decidí poner las cartas sobre la mesa en tu lugar. –intervino Giggles antes de que Flaky pudiera decir algo– Por algo fuimos a comprarte ropa linda, ¿no? –pestañeó, fingiendo inocencia.

– ¿Es por eso que…_me obligaste_ a c-comprar esa…ropa interior? –frunció el ceño mirándola. ¡Qué descaro de su parte!

– ¿Ropa interior? ¡A eso se le llama lencería francesa! Y de la mejor, mhp~ –hizo un mohín.

– ¡Giggles! –exclamó, indignada.

– Bueno bueno, agradécemelo más tarde…

– Escucha, no sé que tienes planeado, p-pero no voy a ponerme esas cosas... –

– Flaky, escucha lo que te digo… –por primera vez se puso seria– puedes dejar a un lado esa timidez en algún momento. Tal vez te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero solo es un consejo para que puedas disfrutar de tener a alguien a tu lado cuando…las cosas pasen, sabes de qué te hablo. Estoy segura de que hagas la elección que hagas va a ser perfecta para ti, y vas a disfrutarla siendo feliz. –sonrió un poco al decir esto– Simplemente es una ayuda de tus amigas. Por primera vez nos dejaste comprarte ropa…me hace feliz en cierta forma. –finalizó, tratando de no ponerse tan sentimental.

Durante unos momentos el silencio inundó el auto hasta que se hizo algo incómodo. Lentamente, Giggles giró la cabeza para encontrarse a tres pares de ojos asombrados que la miraban fijamente. ¿Desde cuándo hablaba tan…así?

– ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Giggles? –soltó Petunia de repente, volviendo la vista a la ruta.

Automáticamente todas empezaron a reír con fuerza ante lo dicho. Cuando por fin pararon, habló Flaky, ya más calmada y relajada.

– Realmente agradezco eso Giggles…supongo que en cierta forma te había malinterpretado. _Las_ había malinterpretado –se corrigió, bajando la ventanilla del auto.

– Sí bueno, sabes cómo somos nosotras. Pero yo sé que nos quieres –agregó maliciosamente, alzando una ceja levemente mientras sonreía.

– Sí, claro… –murmuró, mirando hacia afuera a través del vidrio bajado.

– ¡Miren! –exclamó Lammy abruptamente– ¿Vieron ese cartel?

– ¿Qué cartel? –preguntó Giggles, que no había visto nada.

– Ese verde que pasamos, ¡estamos a menos de 12 horas! –dijo rápidamente con emoción.

– ¿En serio? –dijo Petunia– Se me hizo algo corto este viaje –sonrió con energía.

– ¿A qué hora dices que llegamos a Gesell? –preguntó Flaky asomándose por encima del asiento, tan emocionada como ellas.

– Diría que a las…no sé, tal vez mañana a las 20:30 estaremos ahí –contestó distraídamente con una sonrisa, viendo fijamente las nubes de colores rosados y amarillos que indicaban el atardecer–. Guarden las cosas sueltas, ahora. Voy a acelerar –casi ordenó, moviendo la palanca de cambios a un quinto lugar.

* * *

_Después de auxiliar a las mujeres, nadie de los chicos se dio cuenta de que no sabían ni con certeza las edades de aquellas personas. Y, como consecuencia, las chicas tampoco sabían siquiera de dónde venían ellos._

_Es que después de que ambos grupos se presentaran como se debía (sacando de lado la seriedad de Handy, quien no estaba muy dispuesto a conversar con nadie; así como la timidez de Flaky, que le impedía conocer nueva gente), y después de revisar y arreglar algún pequeñísimo detalle erróneo de la maquinaria roja de la pelirroja, no se había hablado mucho._

_Las mujeres -inconscientemente- querían salir de esa incómoda situación lo más rápido posible, y por eso mismo no dieron mucha charla con los entes masculinos sobre ellas y relacionados. Petunia agarró el volante nuevamente y no pararon hasta encontrar un pueblito bastante acogedor para descansar un poco, a unos 240 kilómetros del encuentro sorpresivo. Por supuesto, no sin antes de agradecerles una y mil veces a Flippy, Cuddles, Splendid y Handy por la ayuda prestada. Después de parar en aquél lugar del que no tenían ni idea de cómo se llamaba (no había cartel en la entrada del pueblo), empezaron a reflexionar un poco sobre lo vivido._

_Los hombres no habían querido perderse la oportunidad de conocerlas un poco más a fondo. Pero por alguna razón (fuera por caballeros, vergüenza o por cualquier motivo sinónimo) no les habían pedido datos reveladores. Como por ejemplo, ni siquiera sabían las edades aunque suponían que rondaban los 20 o 25 como ellos...más o menos (bueno, sólo Splendid en realidad, quien había "adivinado" la edad de Lammy. Por lo que él supuso que todas rondaban esa edad).  
__No se habían movido de la zona del 'accidente' como ellas porque Flippy había sugerido un descanso para comer algo después de que las chicas se alejaran de ahí._

_Por lo que, a pesar de que el sofocante sol que estaba bajando lentamente por el horizonte sin dejarles mucha sombra para ocultarse, se habían quedado sentados adentro de la camioneta tranquilos mientras cavilaban sobre lo sucedido._

* * *

**Viernes 10/01  
19:58 PM.**

Por el momento, los chicos no estaban en muy buenas condiciones para continuar el recorrido (algo tortuoso). Incluso al estar bajo la sombra densa de un gran árbol al costado de la ruta sentían cómo el sudor les bajaba lentamente por la nuca y la frente. Pero ya estaban acostumbrados a ello, no solamente por ser hombres. Y, a pesar de la hora, en verano el sol no bajaba completamente hasta que eran las 21:30...más o menos.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la parte de atrás. Habían puesto una tela fresca pero aislante para no quemarse el trasero con el caliente metal del vehículo, caliente por el sol de la tarde. Y después de esparcir por ahí varios cubitos de hielo de una bolsa que habían comprado para refrescarse, comenzaron a hablar.

– ¿Saben? –se escuchó la voz de Cuddles– Creo que tenías razón –le dijo a Splendid de repente, rompiendo el breve silencio que se había formado luego de comer los sándwiches que habían comprado previamente en un restaurante barato.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó éste con la boca llena. Bueno, todos excepto él ya habían terminado de comer.

– Estuve pensando en que sí, somos unos imbéciles. Pero más ustedes dos –señaló a Flippy y Splendid.

– ¿Y yo por qué? –el peliverde alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

– Creo que la respuesta la tienen las chicas que, bueno, tú y Handy auxiliaron. Ahora que me doy cuenta, podríamos haber tenido una buena relación con ellas…de no ser porque ahora no tenemos ni idea de adónde iban, ni en donde están. –musitó, rascándose el flequillo claro que tenía en su melena rubia.

– ¿Tanto te quedaron gustando enano? –Flippy alzó una ceja nuevamente, esta vez sonriendo con burla.

– Bueno, si tengo que añadir algo –comentó Handy–, tengo que decir que estoy a favor de Cuddles. Más o menos.

– No sé ustedes, –habló Splendid– pero le podría haber pedido el teléfono a esa…¿cómo se llama? Pet... –se frenó– No, esa no era. La chica de las prominentes curvas. –sonrió con picardía.

– ¿De qué color era el pelo? –preguntó Handy, tratándose de acordar el nombre mientras se pasaba la palma por la frente, sacándose un poco del sudor acumulado. La mención del físico le había llamado un poco la atención.

– Lila. ¿Violeta? Algo así, un poco largo y ondulado –contestó.

– Petunia era la mujer alta, de pelo azul. –recordó Flippy.

– Y con semejantes…

– Estaba Giggles, la rosadita –interrumpió Cuddles haciendo caso omiso del babeo de Splendid, acordándose de las ropas femeninas y el pelo corto y rosa pastel de la chica.

– Giggles…Kaname. Rachelle Petunia –Handy contaba–, ehm… ¿Scarlet? La pelirroja.

– Si, la chica plana –se rió Splendid.

– Se llama Flaky. –espetó Flippy, molesto por los comentarios del peliazul. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a esa faceta pervertida y característica de él, de todas formas le irritaba un poco que sea así.

– Flaky, esa...sí. De todas formas era linda –contestó pensativo, indiferente al malhumor.

– Vaya vaya, ¿a alguien le gustan las planas? –se burló, tratando de devolverle la jugada maliciosamente.

– En realidad me gustan muchas chicas, y ellas no eran la excepción: esas cuatro estaban para el crimen perfecto –guiñó un ojo–. Oye Flip, si hubieses tenido que pedir un número de teléfono, ¿a quién de esas cuatro muchachitas se lo habrías pedido? O a quién le habrías dado el tuyo, como quieras. –el nombrado rodó los ojos.

– Si hubiese dado mi número habría sido lo mismo que dárselo a todas. Creo que las mujeres consiguen lo que quieren a toda costa cuando se trata de...hombres que realmente les gustan. No sé –dijo, evadiendo la pregunta a propósito.

– No contestaste a mi pregunta –entrecerró los ojos, sin dejarse engañar.

– ¡Lammy Michaela! –gritó Cuddles, quien se había quedado pensando en la mujer.

– Esa, Lammy Michaela –repitió Splendid, olvidándose de inmediato de lo que hablaba con Flippy. (**N/A: que imbécil este chico...**)

– Lammy Michaela, la de pelo lila. Petunia Rachelle, la del pelo azul. Giggles Kaname, la rosadita. Flaky Scarlet, la pelirroja. ¿Me equivoco?

– No, creo que eran exactamente así. ¿Se dieron cuenta? Parece que no eran de aquí…Flaky parecía rusa.

– ¿Rusa? Puede ser…Giggles parecía asiática, lo dice su apellido.

– Si, Kaname es bastante japonés o algo así. De todas formas no parecía…quiero decir, la cara no era muy parecida a la de una japonesa. Aunque creo que era tan femenina como una…

– ¿A quién le importa? –resopló Handy– Nunca las vamos a volver a ver. Saquen conclusiones rápido porque tengo ganas de seguir conduciendo.

– Calma colega –dijo Flippy tranquilamente, imitando el acento español–, dentro de un rato seguimos. Todavía no descansamos lo suficiente.

– Tiene razón –aprobó Cuddles, mordisqueando una manzana–, sigamos un poco más. ¿Qué opinan de…Petunia? –preguntó con picardía.

– Rachelle se me hacía francesa. Quiero decir, tenía un muy leve acento, además de que tenía ciertas costumbres 'finas' –comentó Splendid.

– Esto parece una charla de chicas adolescentes con síndrome de ninfómanas –soltó el de pelo naranja, frotándose las vendas distraídamente.

Todos largaron una carcajada ante lo dicho. Tal vez era cierto lo que decía.

– Puede que es verdad, pero apuesto la cabeza a que tienes una opinión sobre ella. –dijo Splendid. Más de uno pudo notar que Handy vacilaba antes de contestar, tomándose su tiempo.

– Tiene buenas piernas. –contestó, tratando de ponerse una máscara de expresión indiferente.

**¡Para qué!**

De inmediato los muchachos comenzaron a aullar y a reír ante lo dicho por Handy. Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de escuchar del chico vendado algo con respecto al sexo opuesto hacían lo mismo: lo molestaban y se reían. Claro que él sabía que lo hacían en broma, y algunas veces incluso reía con ellos. Esta vez, rodó los ojos y sonrió.

Durante unos segundos recordó aquella vez en la que realmente se había enfurecido por una de esas 'bromitas'.

Como Splendid y Cuddles nunca lo habían visto distraerse o siquiera estar al lado de alguna chica, por un tiempo habían imaginado que tal vez Handy no quería admitir que tenía que salir del armario.  
Por supuesto que no podían estar más equivocados: lo supieron en cuanto se lo preguntaron, porque de inmediato las patadas listas para impactar en sus caras y estómagos no se hicieron esperar, producto del ataque de furia del chico ante tal estupidez dicha. Flippy estaba ahí, pero como espectador ante tal arrebato de rabia, ya que _literalmente_ se estaba ahogando de la risa.

Es que también los muy imbéciles no tuvieron ninguna delicadeza al formular la pregunta del millón: "Oye Handy, ¿Por qué simplemente no admites que eres gay?"  
Cuánto los golpeó por eso. Nadie nunca debía dudar de su sexualidad.

Volvió a fijar su vista en los chicos, ya calmados.

– Eso. ¿Qué dices tu? –le preguntó a nadie en particular con un amague de sonrisita.

– Yo digo que simplemente no es mi tipo –comentó el más joven– Tal vez porque...parece, un poco seria.

– Pues parece agradable –murmuró Flippy, mirando unas aves que volaban en sentido contrario de adonde se dirigían.

– Estoy de acuerdo: tiene buenas piernas y...parece agradable. Si –aportó Splend.

– Ajáh. ¿Y qué me dicen de Giggles?

– Parecía bastante infantil. –frunció el ceño Handy, aunque siempre lo hacía.

– Era...¿hiperactiva? Supongo que es la palabra que más se le acerca a su energía –Handy y Splendid estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por Flippy.

– Puede ser...aunque a mí me agradó –Cuddles dejó las palabras perderse y se distrajo con lo que estaba pensando.

Se acordó nuevamente de ella: la fina figura que vestía un short blanco y una blusa suelta a rayas... « _Su moño adornando su pelo corto y rosa...su cara de niña alegre y encantadora...su..._ »

Splendid, sin decir absolutamente nada, dejó su sandwich a medio comer a un lado y golpeó suavemente en el brazo a su compañero con un codazo, señalando al rubio. Flippy rió entre dientes suavemente sin sonido, Handy miró con curiosidad la escena, y Splendid terminó por chasquear los dedos en la oreja de Cuddles.

– ¿Quét? –se sobresaltó, moviendo la cabeza rápidamente, y notando que los demás lo miraban fijamente.

– ¿Qué te pasó? –se burló Handy– No me digas que te enamoraste de la rosadita.

Ninguno lo dijo en el momento, pero observaron cómo las mejillas del chico se teñían de un leve tono rosáceo.

* * *

**Sábado 11/01  
01:54 AM.**

A pesar de que -como habían mencionado anteriormente- era un viaje de 24 horas aproximadamente, Petunia se había tomado sus precauciones al descansar debidamente y pasarle el volante a Flaky por petición de las chicas, durante unas cuantas horas. Aunque la pelirroja en realidad no manejaba tan rápido (no pasaba de los 90 km/h), habían hecho un gran tramo mientras la principal conductora dormía en el asiento de atrás junto con Lammy.

Lo que en realidad le preocupaba, por supuesto, era el que estuviera manejando en medio de una ruta desierta...de noche.

Giggles se había mantenido algo silenciosa antes de que las de atrás despertaran, cosa bastante inusual en ella. Hablaba un poco con la conductora suplente a veces, porque sabía que eso la tranquilizaba. Giggles no le tenía miedo a la noche, y Flaky ciertamente un poco. Claro que la pelirosa sabía la diferencia entre "manejar de noche" y "ser la acompañante de quien maneja de noche".  
Pero durante el tiempo en que estuvo pensando en los hombres con los que se "habían encontrado" le disgustaba -ahora que se daba cuenta- el hecho de que no les habían preguntado ni a donde iban, ni de dónde venían tampoco. ¡Ni un número de teléfono se había acordado de pedirles! Solamente se acordaba de sus nombres y apellidos, algo raros: Flippy Fliqceth, el hombre de aspecto de recién haber salido de la guerra; Splendid Kent, aquél que tenía unos anteojos de sol rojos con cabello celeste; Cuddles Rabbit, ese rubio alegre que parecía como de su edad; y el último…¿cómo era? El malhumorado con los brazos vendados…

– ¿Te refieres a Handy Lee? –escuchó la voz de la pelirroja.

– ¿Cómo? –abrió los ojos, bastante sorprendida. Sí, era ese el nombre. ¿Cómo sabía Flaky que se trataba de acordar de él?

– Lo siento –dijo, con una risita– Es que…estuviste murmurando algunas cosas en voz alta, aunque no te entendí nada, así que supuse que estabas pensando en algo en el que te habías concentrado bastante. –hizo una pausa– A lo último dijiste…mhh, algo así como "el chico de brazos vendados", y te preguntabas una y otra vez el nombre. Y, bueno…amh, deduje que tratabas de acordarte de él, Handy Lee. –le sonrió. Luego volvió la vista a la ruta.

– Ah…si, si, tienes razón –se rascó el cuello, sonriendo nerviosamente. Hizo una nota mental de que debía controlar sus pensamientos– Gracias.

– De nada –respondió. Por un momento pensó que la charla había terminado, pero Lammy (quien se había mantenido bastante callada ahí atrás) habló, sobresaltándolas un poco.

– Handy Lee, ¿el de brazos vendados? No parecía tan malo en realidad –comentó.

– Bueno, no sé, realmente no le presté mucha atención –murmuró Giggles, un poco perdida en sus pensamientos–. Me gustó bastante Cuddles, el rubiecito –soltó una risita, tal y como ella lo hacía cuando algo le agradaba.

– ¿Cuddles, eh? No estaba mal, parecía tan tonto como tú –rió Lammy.

– ¡Ey!

– Pareciera como que complementaban bien. Quiero decir, tenía tu misma energía –observó Flaky.

– Es cierto –asintió la pelilila–, que lástima... –murmuró penosa, volviendo a su asiento normalmente.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no le pediste el número o algo así, lela –le dijo. No con intenciones de molestarla, sino de decirle la verdad absoluta.

– Tal vez nos cruzaremos en algún lado, yo qué sé –fingió desinterés. Pero en realidad se sentía un poco mal por aquello dicho por la pelila: realmente le había gustado ese chico...Cuddles, Rabbit, como para dejarlo pasar. A pesar de solamente haber charlado una par de horas, comprendió que tal vez nunca más iba a verlo. Le provocaba cierto pesar.

– Tienes razón. –volvió a hablar Lammy, después de un silencio– Tal vez...puede ser, que...nos volvamos a ver en algún futuro cercano –musitó seria, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa.

Petunia, al estar dormida, por supuesto que no dijo nada. Pero Flaky, que en ese entonces aún tenía la vista fija en la carretera, sintió una leve sensación de gelidez al escuchar aquello.

No sabía por qué, pero...lo había sentido con fuerza.

* * *

**Sábado 11/01  
05:25 AM.**

« _Ver los primeros signos del amanecer es asombroso_ » Pensó Flippy.

De los 4, era el único que se había despertado a esa hora por razones militares. Se había acostumbrado (tal vez demasiado) a levantarse temprano para aprovechar el día durante esos años en los que estuvo en la armada. En realidad casi siempre se levantaba poco después de las seis, pero aquella vez no tuvo problemas para despertarse cuando las nubes y el cielo empezaban a aclararse, dándole buena visibilidad a la zona en donde estaban.

Observó con lentitud la vegetación abundante, el cielo con nubes algodonosas, la ruta al costado.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello echándolo hacia atrás, despeinándose un poco, y bostezó levemente. Algunas horas antes habían cambiado de lugar para ir a dormir antes de salir de nuevo, y él eligió ir al volante con Handy como su acompañante. Se fijó en el aspecto deplorable del gruñón y rió para sus adentros: de la boca abierta no salía baba como uno espera, pero sí tenía un pequeñísimo pedazo de queso en el diente, producto de lo que había comido antes de dormir.

Bajó de la camioneta sigilosamente. Al pisar la tierra fresca y el hierbajo que crecía por ahí, se sintió mucho mejor. Su lugar no era la ciudad, su verdadero lugar era el bosque. _Amaba_ la naturaleza, cada árbol, cada animal, cada brisa que corría en el bosque, lo disfrutaba plenamente.  
El Lago de Gesell iba a ser genial.

– Mph... –se estiró y lanzó un leve gruñido de satisfacción. Permaneció un rato ahí observando cómo el sol subía lentamente, hasta que diez minutos después dio media vuelta y subió al vehículo nuevamente. Decidió dormir un poco más, después de todo, no tenían ningún apuro.

* * *

**Sábado 11/01  
****19:44 PM.**

F_laky Scarlet, durante el tiempo en el que estuvo al volante, había manejado lo suficiente como para encontrarse con un cartel que indicaba que estaban a pocas horas de Gesell._

_Petunia Rachelle, al saber aquello, pidió volver a tomar el control del vehículo. Al parecer no había calculado lo suficientemente bien el hecho de que el recorrido duraba 24 horas...si lo hacían directamente. Parar en varios lugares para cargar gasolina, comprar comida y/o bebida, ir al baño e incluso para recorrer los lugares les había costado sus buenas horas. En total, se habían tardado 36 horas aproximadamente en llegar a destino._

_Giggles Kaname, a pesar de que nunca había tenido muchos problemas cuando le tocaba subirse a los autos, no se sentía muy bien físicamente. Más de una vez había pedido que pararan para respirar un poco._  
_Tampoco se sentía bien conscientemente. Todavía no podía dejar de pensar en Cuddles._

_Lammy Michaela se había enfadado un poco con las chicas porque quería llegar lo antes posible. Pero el sentimiento se opacó considerablemente cuando entre todas compraron una porción de torta 'para celebrar' el hecho de que estaban de vacaciones. Y nada debía arruinar esos 60 días que les habían dado para disfrutarlas._

_Ése sábado 11 de Enero, a las 36 horas de haber salido de la ciudad, habían llegado por fin al Lago Gesell._

* * *

**Domingo 12/01**  
**08:13 AM.**

_Tal como pensaron, los chicos no tenían ningún motivo para apurarse...aunque llegaron mucho más tarde de lo previsto._

_Flippy Fliqceth había intercambiado los lugares varias veces con su compañero de la cabina. Estaba un poco ansioso por poder llegar para descansar un poco en el lugar 'soñado', por decirlo así. Pero era bastante paciente, por lo que siempre se mostraba tranquilo...o casi._

_Handy Lee no se mostraba tan paciente como el chico de cabello verde. A veces lo sacaba de quicio el que le molestaran esas estúpidas vendas que tenía que llevar puestas. No le dolían las heridas (si hubiese sido así no habría podido agarrar cosas), pero aún no sanaban lo suficiente._

_Cuddles Rabbit no había mostrado inconveniente alguno en todo el trayecto. Ni siquiera se quejó de que estaban tardando demasiado, demasiado, en llegar. En vez de eso, pensaba en que quizás nunca más iba a ver a la joven Giggles. Realmente le había gustado._

_Splendid Kent la pasaba un poco mejor que ellos. No era ningún aguafiestas, por lo que veía (al menos la mayor parte de las veces) el lado bueno de las cosas. Aunque con el atracón anterior de los sandwiches que había comido anteriormente le había dado un gran dolor de estómago, seguía haciendo estupideces que hacían reír a cualquiera._

_Ése Domingo 12 de Enero, a las 48 horas de haber salido de la ciudad, habían llegado a Gesell._

**~Fin del capítulo~**_  
_

* * *

**Si si si, lo sé...lo sé. Tírenme melones y sandías (en lo posible, bien jugosas)  
****Bueno, no xD Pero, díganme...¿qué les pareció? Me esforcé bastante por continuarlo porque había perdido el hilo de muchas cosas por concentrarme en los estudios. Fui a rendir al menos 6 materias, ya se imaginarán lo que me costó hacer eso. No hablo del esfuerzo por estudiar, sino de que perdí parte de lo que tenía pensado escribir T-T**

**Feyris Nyan, sufriendo del masivo calor argentino. Detesto el calor.  
¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**

**-¡Miau!-**


End file.
